


Noite de Pijama

by renrenroll



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amiguinhos fofos, Brazil AU, Other, crackfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenroll/pseuds/renrenroll
Summary: Depois de um longo dia de trabalho no Mementos, os Phantom Thieves se juntam no familiar Café LeBlanc para curtirem uma noite em amigos.





	Noite de Pijama

**Author's Note:**

> moh vergonha dissokkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> leiam ouvindo nx zero sla eh oq eles tava ouvino na hora

Em uma noite quente e abafada de sexta-feira, os Phantom Thieves encerram suas atividades diárias no instigante Mementos e decidem descansar no confortável e já tão familiar, Café LeBlanc. A aura saudosa tal como o cheiro imediato e gostoso do café fez com que cada membro desse um suspiro aliviado, tranquilos por estarem vivos, felizes de estarem a um ambiente tão caseiramente confortável. Sojiro fechou mais cedo, deixando a chave do local com Ren que alegou ao chefe que passaria uma noite em amigos, com todos eles, até o Akechi. De primeira, Sojiro arqueou a sobrancelha e questionou Ren: “Porra... Tudo isso?” e Ren o respondeu: “E daí? Sou homem até debaixo da água…” Entre outras coisas, ao que o chefe apenas deu um suspiro cansado “É vivendo que se aprende…” disse por fim.  
Ann pega sua caixa de som pirateada. O que era para ser “JBL” está marcado como “JPL” visto que a garota adquiriu a peça nos metrôs de Tóquio, não em uma loja de eletrônicos oficial. Ryuji estava no dia em que a garota comprou, e lembra-se perfeitamente da oferta do ambulante: uma caixa de som e um brigadeiro suspeito por cinquenta ienes. Indispensável e marcante, fora a primeira experiência de Ryuji com o brisadeiro. A loira, logo conecta seu aparelho ao bluetooth e coloca sua playlist, que antes servia apenas para a garota lavar a louça de casa, mas agora servia para animar seus companheiros de equipe.  
\- Ann tem um gosto tão bom para músicas! - Morgana, sem perder a chance, a elogia.  
\- Onde que esse monte de merda retirada da Rádio Mix é bom gosto? Gato gado… - Ryuji o caçoa, o gato apenas manda o garoto ir “à casa do caralho”.  
\- Ei! Olha essa língua. - Makoto adverte ao que o gato apenas resmunga. - Se vocês dois ficarem brigando a noite inteira vão acabar acordando os vizinhos.  
\- Relaxa. - Ren a tranquiliza. - A vizinhança é só um bando de velhinhos que dormem igual pedra. Sério, podem até gritar que não acontece nada. - Ann, sem perder a chance, dá um grito, ou melhor, um berro tão alto que ecoa o café, e a rua inteira. Assustando Ren e os outros. Só não foi mais alta do que o carro do churros que por ali passa, anunciando os preços ao som de “Clima de Rodeio”. - Ô desgraça.  
\- Estava testando. - Diz brincalhona. - Mas sério. Vocês tem alguma ideia de coisa para fazer? Tô com tédio.  
\- Eu e o Ryuji vamos farmar experiência no PUBG. - Futaba declara. - Já vocês eu não sei…  
\- Eu acho que eu vou comprar um churros. - Yusuke e sua barriga se pronunciam. O artista abre sua carteira e começa a contar as suas poucas moedas. - Oh, que infelicidade… - Faz uma expressão chateada. A única coisa que tem na carteira é sua identidade, um chiclete e setenta e cinco centavos.  
\- Não fica triste Yusukinho, eu completo para você. - Haru sorri como o doce que é. Ela então começa a aguardar o verso da música do carro do churros terminar para ouvir atentamente o preço do produto.  
Ren respira fundo. Todo mundo está se separando, isso não foi o que combinaram para a “grande noite de pijama”. Ele bate palmas, mas não para celebrar alguma coisa, e sim para chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes, incluindo os dois que estavam focados em seu jogo de celular.  
\- Pessoal não vamos nos separar. - O líder pede. - Já ficamos a semana inteira ou estudando ou focando no nosso trabalho de ladrões, nunca temos tempo para nos curtir como adolescentes normais. Vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos, todos juntos. - Makoto assente com a cabeça ao que foi dito.  
\- Ren está certo. Não vamos nos isolar de nós mesmos dessa forma, até porque somos um grupo. Vamos fazer alguma coisa em grupo. - Akechi levanta a mão com uma expressão confusa no rosto. - Sim, Akechi?  
\- O que faremos, exatamente, então? - O detetive pergunta. - Sabe, eu sou novo nesse lance de ladrão de coração. Não sei o que vocês fazem para se entreter.  
\- A gente faz um monte de merda. - Ryuji declara, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Makoto.  
\- Mais alguma pergunta? - A garota reforça, mudando totalmente o foco da conversa do comentário desnecessário de Ryuji. Yusuke levanta a mão. - Sim, Yusuke?  
\- Desculpe interrompê-la Makoto, mas posso pegar o churros? - Pergunta inocentemente, apontando para sua barriga. A garota revira os olhos e com um sinal de mãos o permite sair. Ele pega o resto do dinheiro com Haru e se retira alegremente, pronto para “comer igual rei”.  
\- Por que não jogamos video-games no playstation do Ren? - Futaba sugere. - É a única coisa que eu sei fazer de certa forma.  
\- Não dá. - Ren responde, a garota gamer dá um suspiro decepcionado. - Eu estava jogando GTA San Andreas e bem na hora que eu estava transando com uma prostituta o Sojiro subiu. Puxei o controle com tudo, o console espatifou no chão.  
\- Por que não assistimos a um filme? - Ann logo sugere. - Todo mundo sempre assiste nessas festas de pijama.  
\- Não dá. - Ren responde, dessa vez recebendo um olhar curioso dos colegas. - Só tenho pornô. - A loira grunhe em nojo.  
\- É difícil… - Makoto suspira. - Ei, por que não jogamos um jogo? Não precisamos necessariamente de um console para jogarmos, podemos nós mesmos fazer o jogo se quisermos. - Futaba e Ryuji arregalam os olhos. - Alguém tem alguma sugestão?  
\- Jogar algo sem console?! Que arcaico! - Ryuji exclama, chocado, ao que Futaba concorda mexendo neuroticamente a cabeça. - Sério, não acredito que você quer nos fazer voltar a idade da pedra!  
\- Ai que exagero. - Ann responde Ryuji. Haru e Ren concordam com a modelo. - Relaxa o cu ai. - Morgana dá uma alta risada cínica, recebendo uma expressão de poucos amigos do loiro.  
\- Que tal brincarmos de detetive? - Akechi, que há pouco tempo atrás estava com um dedo sob o queixo, pensativo sobre uma brincadeira, sugere. - Não é querendo me gabar, mas eu sou muito bom nessa brincadeira.  
\- Ótima ideia! Eu também gosto dessa. - Makoto concorda, já indo em direção ao caderno de desenhos do Yusuke pegar uma folha e ao estojo do mesmo para pegar uma caneta.  
\- Este jogo não requer tabuleiro e peças? - Haru pergunta, visto que ela só conhece a versão que é transmitida em comerciais.  
\- Não. - A outra começa a explicar. - Nessa versão, vamos sortear uma função para cada: um detetive, um assassino e o resto é vítima. O assassino tem que piscar para a maior quantidade de vítimas possíveis, e a vítima afetada tem que falar: “morri” sem revelar o assassino. O detetive tem que descobrir de onde vem e assim impedir mais assassinatos, se não ele perde.  
\- ...Um jogo com um contato tão direto assim? Eu dispenso. - Futaba declara. - Vou só assistir dessa vez, ok? - O resto dos ladrões assentem, e relatam que não há problema, entendo a situação da amiga.  
Makoto escreve no papel cada uma das funções do jogo, e rasga o papel a fim de que as funções fiquem pequenas e sorteáveis. Pega cada um dos pedaços e os fecha, formando uma concha com a mão, chacoalha-os, tornando-as totalmente aleatórias, fazendo um jogo mais justo. Logo depois do processo do sorteio, ela os pedaços de papel para cada um. Cada um olha para o que está escrito, e guardam o papel logo em seguida, em total silêncio. Ren é o assassino; Ann é a detetive; Makoto, Haru, Akechi, Morgana e Ryuji são potenciais vítimas.  
E antes que Ren pudesse piscar para alguém e assim cumprir sua função dentro do jogo, ele é impedido por uma loira berrando totalmente histérica e desesperada.  
\- Ryuji é o assassino! Eu sei! - O garoto desmente-a com antipatia no tom de voz. - Então, a Haru é a assassina! - A garota também nega, mais educada que o loiro na forma como o fez. - Ahh… Então é o Morgana!  
\- Se você ficar chutando assim só vai estragar a brincadeira! - Ryuji a adverte, Ann bufa já cansada das “regras” do jogo. Tantas prescrições confundiam sua cabeça. - Puta merda, tinha que ser a loira burra.  
\- Parem com isso, vocês dois. - Ren repreende-os. - Sorteia de novo, Makoto.  
E ela faz o processo de chacoalhar novamente, oferecendo os papéis sortidos para cada um. Todos pensando que se Deus fosse bom, não colocaria os dois loiros temperamentais como rivais no jogo. E deus foi bom, afinal, Akechi é o assassino; Haru é a detetive; Ren, Makoto, Ann, Morgana e Ryuji são as potenciais vítimas.  
O garoto de cabelos castanhos começa a rir baixo, mas alto o suficiente para todos mirarem o olhar a ele e se entre-olharem desconfortáveis. E antes que alguma voz da razão pudesse se manifestar, Akechi começa a piscar loucamente na direção de Ren, que apenas o encara de volta, confuso.  
\- Morri…? - O rapaz de óculos o questiona.  
\- Sim, você morreu. - Comenta baixo. Com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha adornando os lábios.  
\- Amado?... - Haru respira fundo. - É você, Akechi, o assassino.  
\- Ah que droga… - Diz claramente chateado. - Fui pego em flagrante.  
Futaba revira os olhos e Morgana bufa, já entediados daquela encenação.  
\- Caralho que bosta de brincadeira. - O gato expõe impaciente. - Nunca mais vamos te ouvir Akechi, você só fala merda. - O detetive faz uma expressão incrédula, tendo seu orgulho ferido com a sinceridade ácida do gato. - Por que a gente não brinca de Stop?  
\- Ah adedonha! Ótima ideia Mona-chan. - Haru manifesta com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, o gato apenas se concentra confuso na palavra que ele considera ser húngara que a garota teria acabado de dizer.  
\- É isso aí! Enfadonha, medonha, maconha, esse mesmo. - Finaliza. - Todo mundo sabe brincar, não é? - Todos confirmam. - Ok, Makoto, pegue mais algumas folhas e canetas.  
A garota o faz, rasgando as folhas do caderno do pobre artista, e entregando uma para cada, tal como fez com as canetas. Todos deixam a mercê do líder escolher a categoria.  
\- Vamos lá… Nome. - Ren anuncia. - Aí depois vem CEP, parte do corpo, e fruta…  
\- Ei, fruta é zoado. - Ryuji declara. - Não podemos trocar para “comida e bebida” no geral?  
\- Dessa forma fica muito mais fácil. - Makoto diz a Ryuji, ao que o garoto declara ser justamente a intenção. - Mas tudo bem. - Ela se rende, visto que a possibilidade de ter que pensar em uma fruta com letras mais “difíceis” vieram a mente. Os outros continuam anotando as seguintes categorias ditadas por Ren: Filme, Série ou Desenho; Objeto; Profissão; Banda ou Cantor… - Falta uma categoria para fechar certinho aqui no papel. O que mais colocaremos?  
\- “O Akechi É...” - Ren responde. - É uma categoria, vocês colocam adjetivos.  
\- Certo. Mas por que eu? - Akechi o questiona, o líder apenas dá de ombros. O detetive então cede, hesitantemente colocando essa opção em sua folha.  
\- Ok, todos prontos? - Ren pergunta, todos respondem-o que sim. - Ô, ê, Stop! - Cada um expõe um número diferente com os dedos. Alguns usando mais de uma mão, e outros fechando completamente. O líder começa a contar cada um. - ...H, I, J! - E com o anúncio finalizado, todos rapidamente começam a completar as lacunas, preenchendo-as com palavras de inicial J.  
Yusuke adentra o local com um churros com cobertura de chocolate em mão, parando e olhando por alguns segundos seus companheiros de equipe focados no papel. Ele nada diz e continua comendo, parado no mesmo lugar.  
\- Inari, me diz uma comida! - Futaba pede.  
\- ...Churros? - Pergunta confuso.  
\- Não com J! - O garoto começa a pensar.  
\- Jagariko! - Diz, ou melhor, vocifera, ao que Futaba rapidamente escreve no papel e já grita “Stop!”  
\- Não vale! O Yusuke te deu a resposta. - Ryuji reclama. - Pode ir zerando Futaba.  
\- Claro que não. - Nega. - Vocês deram mole, e eu me aproveitei. Só isso. - O loiro revira os olhos.  
\- Tá bom pessoal, tá bom… - Makoto finaliza a discussão entre os dois. - O que todos vocês colocaram em “nome”?  
\- João. - Ren responde-a. Ann, Makoto, Morgana e Akechi colocaram o mesmo nome que o moreno.  
\- Jonas. - Ryuji anuncia.  
\- Jasper. - Haru anuncia.  
\- Jiraiya! - Futaba se dá a glória com um sorriso largo no rosto. - Há! Ninguém colocou o mesmo que eu.  
\- Talvez porque ninguém aqui é otaku fedido igual você. - Ryuji responde, debochando da menor.  
\- Beleza… E colocaram o que no “CEP”? Eu coloquei Japão. - Ren pergunta.  
\- Também. - Ann e Ryuji respondem.  
\- Eu coloquei Jamaica. - Dizem ambos Akechi e Futaba.  
\- Jordânia. - Makoto diz simplesmente, sendo que colocou o que Morgana também anotou.  
\- Jataizinho, no Paraná. - Haru responde, com um sorriso alegre.  
\- Mano, que diabo é Jataizinho? Você inventou. - Ann a acusa.  
\- Para Ann, você tá com inveja. Respeita. - Ryuji briga com a amiga.  
\- “Parte do corpo.” - Makoto muda rapidamente de assunto. - Coloquei joelho, e imagino que a maioria tenha colocado também.  
\- Afirmativo. - Akechi a diz, condizente com sua afirmação. O detetive, Ren, Haru e Futaba marcam que colocaram igual ao da garota.  
\- Eu não coloquei, eu coloquei “jengiva” - Ann vangloria-se. Ryuji começa a simplesmente rir muito de sua cara. - O que foi?  
\- Meu, você é muito burra. Todo mundo sabe que é G-E-N-J-I-V-A. - Makoto dá um facepalm com a soletração errônea. Esse dois são muito difíceis, Ren simplesmente parou de se importar. - Aliás eu coloquei “Jiromba”, conta né? - O resto dos ladrões fantasmas negam. - Droga…Bem, agora comida com “J”, todo mundo menos a Futaba fala.  
\- Nyeet! - A garotinha relincha (por favor seja paciente, ela é autista).  
E assim o jogo vai se prosseguindo, quando chega a hora que todos esperavam - na verdade a maioria não liga. - a parte do “O Akechi É”. O detetive se encontra nervoso, será que seria completamente açoitado no jogo?  
\- “O Akechi É…” - Akechi anuncia, pesaroso. - Bem, “justiceiro”.  
\- Japonês. - Makoto o responde.  
\- Jovem. - Haru prossegue.  
\- Jumento. - Ryuji diz, arrancando uma risada desconfortável do detetive.  
\- Jesuíta. - Morgana também responde. Mesmo o gato não tendo muita noção do significado da palavra.  
\- Jogador de Free-Fire. - Futaba responde, com desdém no tom de voz. - PUBG muito melhor.  
\- Judeu. - Ren diz, com seu tom sério e habitual de sempre.  
\- Jota-Quest. - Ann finaliza. Akechi, no final de tudo se encontra mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.  
E o jogo procede até o momento que um vizinho simplesmente ligou reclamando. Talvez não fossem tão dorminhocos assim. Com a reclamação alheia, se forçaram a dormir e encerraram uma divertida noite de jogos.

**Author's Note:**

> vcs viu q no final eu so desisti ne KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


End file.
